


Drinks are on me CHS 酒漫吾心

by marshmaylow (Marco_The_First)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco_The_First/pseuds/marshmaylow
Summary: After the events of Damnation, Leon and Buddy meet up in a pub for one last drink.《诅咒》种种之后，里昂和巴迪在一家酒馆中最后一次喝酒。





	Drinks are on me CHS 酒漫吾心

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drinks Are on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372843) by [SkartoArgento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/pseuds/SkartoArgento). 
  * A translation of [Drinks Are on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372843) by [SkartoArgento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkartoArgento/pseuds/SkartoArgento). 



> IF THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG PLEASE TELL ME.translated years ago finally got nerves to post on AO3，sorry it takes so long.ALL THE CREDITS BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR.  
> 所有生动逗乐都是作者的，所有词不达意都是译者的。sasha没有瘫痪。  
> 如果有问题请联系译者。多年前的翻译终于动起了懒骨头PO到了AO3

Summary：在《诅咒》的种种事之后，leon和byddy在一个小酒馆来喝最后一杯。  
所有生动逗乐都是作者的，所有词不达意都是译者的。原文一万左右，译文三万将近四万，sasha没有瘫痪。

 

 

酒漫吾心

壹

 

出乎buddy意料的是，小酒馆里的人竟然这么多。

人们推搡着涌进酒馆，夹杂着口齿不清的英语和俄语。带着一些最近打斗留下的旧伤、缠在四肢上的绷带和突起的丑陋的泛紫的青肿。在角落里甚至还有一小堆美国大兵，当byddy看向他们的时候，他们正骄傲地向周围的人们大喊着。他们的桌上堆满了酒，大部分都是当地人请的客。所有人都庆幸战争或多或少总算结束了。  
他敲着伏特加的塞子。对面的椅子无人染指，所有企图拿走或着坐下的人都败在了buddy的咆哮和嘘声咒骂下。他坐在这等了快一个小时。每过一秒失望都在胃里聚集、下坠。

你在哪？

胸中尖锐的阵痛迫使他大声咳嗽起来。恐慌，然后平静了下来。他们说这可能出现。看不见脸的带着美国口音的外国人，leon的声音就在他们旁边，乞求着—对他，还是他们，他自己也不清楚。胸腔疼痛，脊椎疼痛。正常。但如果他开始咳血的话那他可有大麻烦了。打这个电话，去找这个人，保持冷静，别叛逆别抵触—

伤疤又开始发痒了。他扮了个鬼脸，开始抓挠着后颈。五分钟，再等五分钟…就像四十五分钟前他向自己保证的。  
再等五分钟，然后他就会回到废弃的反叛军的小地堡里，打开一瓶伏特加，然后希望刚吞下去的一整瓶伏特加能干掉他。一阵恶质的大笑打断了他，他看向了大兵们的桌子。一个大兵唱起了一首关于一个女人的曲子，内含大量下流的英语。  
他透过眼角看到有个人坐在了对面的椅子上。他弯起嘴唇露出牙齿，准备叫他滚开，那个座是他留给别人的。

那个人正坐在他给他留的座上。

buddy张着嘴。leon看着他，右眼藏在了一簇头发后，嘴角带着调笑。leon十天以来胡子变长了一些，眼睛下方一块青紫差点让buddy笑出来。  
“你迟到了”他感到话从脑子里窜了出来然后从嘴里逃了出去，他没拦住。leon笑了笑，buddy努力抑制住了想要哽咽的冲动，抓着酒瓶直到指尖发麻。  
“是啊，抱歉。我们刚去北面俄国人那儿了，还有点儿事得摆平。有些人不太喜欢我们插手。我觉得我说服了他们我们不是去奴役他们的。看来你这没有这种麻烦，”他的凝视转向了开始唱起另一首下流小调的大兵们。  
“没…大家都…挺好。”  
“那你呢？”  
buddy低头看着桌子，假装观察着桌子上指甲留下的痕迹，想着要不要告诉leon所有事。  
每次上街我都希望有人能为了我手里拿的吃的把枪怼在我脑袋上一枪毙了我。我一直在努力尝试喝死自己。我还——  
“我还好。”

长长的停顿反驳着他，嘲笑着他。leon可不是呆子。buddy悄悄瞥了他一眼。leon脸上的笑容消失了，他探过身来从万杯丛中抓了一只，自顾自地拿起酒瓶拔开塞子给他们两人倒了满满的两杯。“是嘛？”伏特加来的快去的也快，“我也挺好的。”  
buddy强笑着。“这么说来，咱俩过得都很滋润嘛。”他消灭了他自己的那杯，重新加满了两人的酒，然后举起了自己的杯子。“说点什么？”  
leon点了点头，结果他才是那个盯着桌子的人。buddy停顿了一下，脸庞在他脑海中不断闪现。艾琳娜。JD。“致……致——”  
“—大家，”leon说，碰了碰杯。他的笑容依然没回来。  
“大家。”buddy的回应比耳语还轻。酒精散入胃中，向指尖输送着温暖。他清了清嗓子，leon皱起眉抬头看着开始咳嗽的buddy。  
“寄生虫1——”  
“没了。他们是这么说的。咳嗽只是因为受到了刺激。它应该……应该会停的，最后。”  
“很好。”leon又喝了一杯，buddy考虑着让他悠着点。不，操他的，他们在酒吧里和一瓶伏特加作伴可是有原因的，这原因可不是节制。  
有时候，人们需要放飞自我来保持理智。  
我已经放飞自己很长时间了。  
“怎么没精打采的？”他说。leon就算倒酒也侧着脑袋。  
“啥？”  
“你不笑了。那看起来—我是说……你应该再笑一笑。”  
“你先来。”  
他露出牙齿，夸张地。leon不屑地哼了一声，但作为回应也弯了弯嘴唇。buddy的微笑更真诚了一些。伏特加推了推他的自信心，他深吸了一口气，无视了肺里的痒意。  
“有这么一个……湖。”  
“这儿有好多湖。”  
“闭嘴，让我说!”  
leon得意的笑着，往座儿里陷了陷，然后把腿掸在了桌角上。  
“总之，有这么一个湖，离城区大概三里地。我们……艾琳娜2和我……以前常去那儿。有时候带上JD。那儿一般是废弃的，特别是现在。那儿满是老树，要是下雨的话我们会到一个废棚子里避雨。”  
酒精充实的勇气在他对上leon的眼睛时消退了。蓝色的。长长的睫毛。带着阴性的美。“我觉得，如果你想的话，我们可以去那儿转转。算是带你游览一下。那儿在这里算是个地标什么的。每年这个时候那些树—”  
“buddy，”leon轻柔地说，“明天我就得回美国了。”

每个字都重重地打在他的胃上。  
“噢。当然。”  
他把手捂在嘴上挡住几乎要破门而出的伏特加。他感到周围的事物都模糊了起来。  
“嘿…”  
leon的手指紧箍着他的肩膀。他甚至能透过夹克感到它们的热度。buddy抬起眼看向近在咫尺的leon。  
“buddy…”  
“放开我！”  
buddy啪地一声打掉了抓在他肩膀上的leon的手。他的脸颊滚烫，眼角刺痛。leon脸上关切的皱眉逼他后退了一步，双手紧握。“那你走吧，美国佬，”他咬牙切齿地说。“滚回你那宝贝国家吧。我们不需要你！我不需要你！你应该做你们美国人最擅长的事——搞出一堆麻烦然后留给别人收拾！千万别为我担心，我会过得好好的！”  
leon又抓起了小酒杯，满满一杯。然后抽干了。头发汇聚成一道阴影挡在leon的额前。“你喝的太多了，buddy。”  
酒杯被buddy打在桌上的拳头振了起来。“你想走，对吧？那你还等什么？走啊！”  
一阵寂静中的心跳声蔓延开来。人们都看向了他们的方向，质问和恳求划过他的脑海，卡在了他的嘴里。  
leon什么也没说。  
buddy大脑里绷着的那根弦断掉了。他猛地把椅子推到一旁，然后夺门而出——

冷风就像尖刀刺入了他的胸膛。他深吸了几口气，然后蹒跚着穿过了大街，靠在路灯下的砖墙上。呕吐感回旋在他的腹中。他低下头，一只手撑着墙，等着与伏特加在冷风中重逢。  
如果我没有做那些事的话，他还想不想留下来呢？  
leon。去他的。去他那些狗屁的道德。去他的蠢脸和走路的姿势，还有他自以为是的抱怨—

“你要吐了吗？”  
还有他操蛋的关心。

他的头抵在冰冷的墙上—这很好—能让他的身体不那么纠结于快要扭曲成一团的胃袋。“走开。”  
“哎，拜托，buddy。你要是被自己绊倒头撞在地上我可饶不了我自己。不管怎么说我可是得照像留念的。”  
“你的笑话总是这么二逼吗？”  
“是啊。”  
他闭上了双眼。“斯维特拉娜3跑了。”  
“我知道。”  
“没人知道她在哪。”  
“buddy。”  
冷风奏起大雪的序章。他用手支住墙转过身来。路灯的光被挡在leon的发前，在他的脸庞上印下一层阴影。  
“我现在该做什么，leon？把艾琳娜、JD还有酋长4抛在身后然后继续过我的生活？”  
“生活下去。被复仇的渴望吞噬可不算生活，相信我。”  
“所有我认识的人都死了！他们不是走远了，也不是离开了。他们再也不会回来了，只留我一个人一无所有！”  
双手顶着街墙，呼吸撕扯着肺泡。十指紧紧抓着他的夹克，leon轻蔑的脸几乎贴了上来，吐出的话语比寒风更凛冽。  
“我救你可不是让你顾影自怜的。如果你这么想去死的话，我会把你留在这个破地方。你可以喝死自己，要么冲脑袋上开一枪，随你开心。我不会浪费时间去帮助一个就因为他自私到连坚持下去都做不到就把我伸出的援助随便抛开的人的！”  
leon甩开手，墙壁狠狠地撞上了他的后脑勺。  
“操他的，buddy，你说他们会怎么看你？啊？JD，还有艾琳娜——你真的认为他们想要你放弃一切吗？为什么？”  
“因为我害怕！”他抓住leon的手。它们是如此温暖，甚过他以往感受到的一切。他的手指放松下来，但他没有放手。“明天你一走，我和它们就天涯两隔了。”buddy紧抓着leon的手，然后从它们上感受到了同样的力度。“我不会自欺其人的。你不会回来了，对吧？”  
leon低着头看着地面。无声的回答。  
“我不怨你。”  
leon的头垂了下来，一阵内疚感把buddy腹中的恶心赶了出去，然后住了进去。他确实自私的要命。他难道真的期望leon抛下一切留在这里？就因为buddu害怕孤独？

他放开了leon的手，梗住了喉咙。他想要说出口的道歉化作了一阵白雾消逝在了风中。他的手指想笼住leon的下颌，轻抚他的胡茬，然后扶起他的头。酒精在他的耳后低语着。你不仅仅是想要他的关注。你想吻他。

他屏住了呼吸。一时间他的身体鼓励着他一片空白的大脑。他可以把手跨过他的后臀，靠向前方然后超越那诱人的咫尺，将唇印上他的唇。最坏还能怎么样呢？  
他可能会揍你。用枪打你。或者带着憎恨转身走入夜幕。  
然后——

你永远也不能对他放手。苦痛会纠缠着他，就像曾经它用艾琳娜的死来摧毁他一样。但至少他知道艾琳娜在哪——沉睡在城郊教堂深深的地下。而leon会跨过他，带着他的心走向他永远不得而知的地方——

“你真是个混蛋。”

蓝眼睛闪着光芒看向了他，然后被周围橘红的灯光化作了碧空。热烈的情感麻痹了他的全身，只剩下咚咚狂跳的心。他哑口无言。他想夺路狂奔。他一动不动地站着。他想抓着leon推在墙上，然后紧紧相拥直至永远。  
“走吧，leon。”他轻声说着。“求你，走开就好。”  
蓝眼睛靠近了些，将他钉在了原地。  
“不然呢？”leon的双手钳子一样箍住了buddy的手腕。他希望能留下淤青。他接着问到——严厉地、沉着地、不带反问地问到。“不然呢，buddy？”

buddy把他们的嘴撞在了一起，还有牙齿。他的大脑呆滞了一会儿才反应过来他的身体做了什么。他一只手纠缠在了leon的发丝中，一只手紧紧环住了leon的后腰。老天，他闻起来真他妈的性感，就像雪中燃烧的木烬。还有，操，还有他的气息、他的味道——几乎让他忘记了……世间万物。让他忘记了leon是一名美国特工，而buddy在市中央路灯下亲吻他。  
双手在衬衫前团成一团，他断开了这个吻，闭着双眼喘息着。leon肯定会干掉他。buddy相当确定这一点。他没有问过，但他相当确定像leon这样的男人，多半会有一位爱妻，最起码也会有个女朋友。甚至可能还有几个孩子。他不想睁开眼睛看到厌恶或者愤怒的leon。但至少现在他让leon知道他的感受了。  
双唇划过了他的耳朵，他瑟缩了一下。  
“我可以留一晚上。”

他的眼睛啪地一下睁开了。这可真的是悲极生乐了，事情走向就像脱轨的火车。他意思是要来一发吗？还是仅仅作为一个朋友的陪伴？  
他张大了嘴，完全不知道该怎么措辞才能问出这样的问题。但紧接着leon身后传来的声音一下让他闭上了嘴。老毛子。他紧盯着leon，带着两个警卫。寒意渗进buddy的胃里。操。“我说，这儿什么情况？”  
buddy的喉结剧烈地耸动了一下，瞥了一眼leon。他怀疑他根本没意识到危险。警卫逼近了，猜疑地举起了枪管。leon转过身来，放开了buddy。恐慌无声地淹没了他。妈的。他们要是以为leon是要掏枪——  
“嗨吖。我是个美国人哦。还有我已经非常，非常醉了”，leon边说边把手搭上了buddy的肩膀。一大串buddy怀疑这辈子都不会从他口中听到的胡言乱语。“buddy，告诉他们我喝多了。”  
buddy踯躇了一下。“我的朋友喝醉了。美国的。他很抱歉。”  
警卫挑了挑眉毛什么也没说。  
“告诉他们你正准备带我回家。”一只拇指划过了buddy颈后的肌肤，竖起了一排汗毛。他差点没听到leon的窃窃私语。“快跟他们说，buddy。”  
“我我我…我正准备把他领回家免得他整出更多幺蛾子。”  
一个警卫嘟囔了一声，抬了抬枪。“那就走吧。走快点。”  
buddy猛地点头，拽着leon——那个还在向他们摆手再见的傻蛋——扭头就跑。

他们消失在了街角。buddy咬紧牙关，对自己生着气——你个蠢蛋。  
“他们要是来得早点肯定就把咱两抓起来了。”  
“可是是你先动嘴的。”  
“我……大脑进水，放飞自我了。”他没敢看leon。  
“我真荣幸能有这么大的影响。”他把手搭在了buddy的背上。“还想再放飞一会儿吗？”  
“我们应该等一会儿。可能还有警卫在。”  
“这儿离你的地儿有多远？”  
“我的……地儿。在城郊河边那儿。不算远。”  
leon没再说话，只是低头顶着把头发扫到脸上的寒风。风刺痛着buddy的皮肤，他突然想起了他曾经有过一条漂亮的围巾，喀什米尔羊毛编的，艾琳娜送给他的，在一个午夜被他的反叛军的同伴偷了的——  
温暖的手指环绕着他，他看向leon。leon正笑着看着他，但那双蓝眼睛，老天，他的眼眸里注满了悲伤的水。  
“我好想你能跟我一起回美国。”  
“别这么说。”  
环着他的手指收紧了，蓝眼睛看向了别处。leon的声音满是沮丧，“我总是放不了手。”  
他紧紧地回握着他。“我懂。”  
他确实懂。  
他们走在路上，天空撒下片片雪花。

 

贰

 

“你看到那边那栋房子了么？”  
“哪个？那个？”  
“不是。那儿，旁边那个，红色的门。”  
“嗯，它怎么了？”  
“那儿以前是我家。不过现在是别人住在这儿了。”

leon抖了抖头发上的雪花，但buddy只是站在那儿。他盯着这曾千百次就像今天一样凝望过的房子。现在是如此的陌生。炸弹给街道留下了满目疮痍。几个士兵从阴影中走出来，用手电筒晃着他们的眼睛叫他们走开。leon的手臂掠过他的背。“buddy，我们该走了。”  
buddy向前迈了一步，靠近了老屋。这条曾熟悉的小径变得陌生，抗拒着他。窗内一片黑暗。无疑主人早已逃走了，或者和其他的尸体一起化作了坑中的灰烬。

“那次学校被袭击5后，我离开了几天。必须如此。我去了湖边，什么也没吃，什么也没做。”leon的呼吸缭绕在他的颈后，一只手环着他的腰。“然后我回到这儿然后他们告诉我说……他们说这里已经不是我的家了。所有我的东西，她的，我们的。我甚至不能把它们带走。它们不再属于我了。一个斯维特拉娜的将军和他的家庭占据了这里，占据了我本应有的生活。”

“buddy，拜托。”

“我想过杀了他们。”他的声音梗住了，融化的雪水流过他的脸颊。不，不是雪水。“我曾计划在夜里闯进去，割开他的喉咙，他的老婆就睡在他旁边，他的孩子就在隔壁。酋长说不行，再等等。我怎么能等下去？”leon盯着他的双眼，他躲开了，然后踏上了前廊的阶梯。如果他走进去，家里还会不会是他走之前的模样？一样的墙纸，一样的地毯——起居室里艾琳娜的母亲买给他们的钟还会不会挂在墙上滴答响着，记录着不属于他的时光？

一只手握住了他的手腕。他花了一点时间才意识到自己已经搭上了门把。“已经足够了，buddy，”leon在他耳边轻声说，拉着他从门旁走开。“足够了。”  
“你觉得我是个怪物吗？”  
“我觉得你是个人类。还有我们该走了，除非你想把夜生活花费在这儿。就我个人来说，我还是挺想暖和一下的。”  
buddy点了点头。他的夹克不算很厚，寒冷已经突破了防线。他最后看了一眼大门，然后转身走下了台阶。

“以后别再来这里了。”leon的肩膀碰着他的，“回忆都在你的心里，你不需要再来这儿。”  
他什么也没说。  
leon抓住了他的手臂。“向我保证，buddy！”  
“为什么？你担心我把他给杀了吗？让他的妻子和儿女看着我这么做？”  
手指陷进了他的皮肤。buddy没有推开他。“你觉得我会放过一个把砖头和泥浆看得比生命更重的人？放过一个就因为自己复仇的需要就粉碎一个家庭的人？”指尖抓住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起了头。“看着我。你会放过这种人吗？”  
艾琳娜从他的记忆中微笑着，还有他们本应有的孩子。他看着leon的双眼，从它们中散发的厌恶让他畏缩。  
“不。”  
“如果你再回来，这种伤痛会一直积聚，直至你再也背不动为止。”leon的触摸温柔下来，滑动着手指。“相信我。”

他叹息着，回头看着房子。他的家。“你说话跟酋长似的。我们走吧。”  
“buddy……”  
“我保证。我保证我以后再也不会回到那个本应属于我的家了。那儿。你满足了吗？”他不是有意这么伤人的。灯光在他们身边摇曳着，伴着不时闪动的雪花。leon侧过头，看着笼罩着他们的黑夜。  
“我只是不想看你受伤。我从没想让任何人受伤。”  
“这就是为什么你现在做着你现在做的事的原因吗？”  
“你不相信？”leon笑着说道，拉开了夹克的拉链。buudy长大了嘴，问他在干啥。leon的手消失在内衬里，然后掏出了他的酒壶。“继续嗨起来？这场雪真是打败我了。”  
“明天早晨就会化掉了。天没冷到能留住他们。”  
他擦着他的指尖，接过了酒壶。他喝了一口，他和他的喉咙对酒液表示热烈的欢迎。leon摆了摆手拒绝了递回来的酒壶。“你拿着吧。现在，”leon拍了拍他的背，“哪条路？”

 

叁

 

潮湿发霉的臭气在门后迎接了他。满满当当的粘人的气息驱赶走了屋外清新尖锐的风。buddy打开开关，一个暗淡的灯泡噼啪着活了过来。他快速地瞥了一眼自己的家伙事。没人来过。毯子卷成一团堆在小床上、枪支在墙边：人们会抢夺比钱更能帮助他们活下去的东西。

金属与金属撞击的声音是leon关上了大门。buddy等着leon的取笑：关于他该雇个女仆的建议、或者问他是不是给霉菌发了工资，但是从他身后传来的只有沉默。

leon从他身边走过，眼睛梭巡着屋子。让buddy想起了肉食动物在捕猎时搜寻着任何可能影响自己猎杀的东西的目光，他的动作像猫甚于士兵。  
buddy倒在小板床上，膝盖咔咔地感谢着。爽多了。不停从酒壶里嘬饮积少成多，让他有点蒙圈。他的背撞在墙上，腿挂在了床边，他想着他两能不能都挤进来。他偷瞄了leon一眼，看起来他对浴室的门更感兴趣。buddy感到酒精拉扯着他的腹股沟，它们是要干嘛去——?

“这儿是啥？”leon搭上了门把手，没有回头。buddy把下巴托在手上。  
“浴室。厕所、水池。镜子。藏不下一支军队的，我保证。”  
“我就是不想做到一半被打断，仅此而已。”leon打开门，猛地把头伸了进去，然后又把它关上，然后又对储藏室实施了同样的暴行，不同的是他皱着鼻子转过头来。  
“里面有死老鼠。”  
“又是一只？”他不算很惊讶。  
“也没有什么吃的……”  
buddy只能耸耸肩。“这儿以前住了十二个人，我们得定量供给，只不过没什么可分的。”  
“你们十二个人？”leon的眉头皱了起来，想搞明白这个小地方是怎么把他们全装进来的。“长老们——”  
“藏得比较好。不用担心大晚上被枪击，或者被冻死。嗯，除了酋长以外，但是他是我们的导师，我们都照顾他。”  
“我知道你会。”

他知道他的未竟之意。他没有阻止他给自己注射寄生虫，也没能阻止自己别无选择地杀了他。  
他放开了酒壶任它滚下地板，然后紧紧抓住了床沿。leon凝视着他，半帘头发遮住右眼，然后又看向了别处，看向潮湿的墙壁和满是灰尘的地板。

“你知道城外有个难民营，对吧？红十字会的？他们会给你吃的，住得也好过住在这摊狗屎里——”  
“我不走。”

一阵压抑的静默。leon摇了摇头，轻得仅能荡起脸前的头发。“好吧。鬼魂buddy，随心所欲地纠缠在这吧。你可以披上被单再带上几根铁链，效果拔群。”  
“鬼魂不会纠缠于一个房子。”buddy躺低了一些，邀请一般伸直了身体。“它们会纠缠你。”  
“喔，老天，别跟我搞哲学。我跟一个恐怖分子乱搞就已经够糟心的了，你要是开始引用莎士比亚，我绝对掉头就走，懂啦？嘿，这玩意儿还能用么？”  
他看了看那个在角落里正被leon用脚玩弄着的煤油炉。  
“没油了。”  
“那油呢？”  
他指了指储藏柜。“那儿。紫瓶儿的。”  
leon嘟囔着打开了橱柜。“你说紫瓶的。这是最后一瓶了。”  
他瞄了一眼走回来正冲着他摇着瓶子的leon。煤油在瓶子里晃荡着，就剩个瓶底了。靠。  
“明天再买点？”  
“大概吧，要是我能找得到的话。”  
“别说'大概'，buddy。”罐子兹啦一声打开了，液体咕嘟咕嘟的、飘来淡淡的煤油气味。“你会去的。我可不想看你冻死在这么个破地方。”  
“好吧好吧。”

leon嘟囔着蹭了过来。“好了。挪一挪你的屁股，我想坐下。”  
buddy坐了起来，leon扑通一下摊在了buddy旁边。他可以感受到leon和他的大腿的热交换——显然他的大腿很满足。他清了清嗓子，双手完全不知道该丢到哪去，所以他把它们端端正正地放在了膝盖上。他该干什么？leon是在等他先动手吗？他该先动手吗？  
“buddy。”  
他刷的一下转过了头，leon的嘴唇几乎擦上了他的。一阵惊吓击中了他，他低下了头承认了失败。leon轻拍着他的背。  
“没事的buddy。没人强迫我们做任何事。”  
惊慌失措把他的胃卷成了一个冰疙瘩。他一把抓住leon的胳膊就好像他马上要拍屁股走人了。“不是，我想做。我就是不知道做啥。”

他要是说“你不是个女的”显然会搞得非常尴尬。

“你之前可没有这种状况啊。”  
buddy盯着他的双手，感受着其下皮肤的疼痛。“我不知道该怎么做。”  
“啥？你要再把我绑一遍吗？”

leon声音中的笑意让他抬起了头。一只手被leon抓了起来放在了他的膝上。buddy眨了眨眼，感觉呼吸又回来了。“怎么你做起来就这么简单？”

leon靠得更近了，buddy能从脖子上感受到他滚烫的唇。它们挑动着他的脉搏，舌头弹动舔舐着他。buddy的手滑向leon，然后颤栗着闭上了双眼。指尖抵住了他的小腹，轻轻的按压带着询问的请求。头发包围着他的下颌，他转过脸来把自己埋了进去。

leon把自己拉远了些，buddy用呻吟抱怨着，然后被一张嘴堵了回去，轻柔地，如同他的手指。其实这和女的做起来差的也不算很多。可能是被胡茬搞得有点失真，但他感受到了同样的对他掌控权的许可。于是buddy更进一步，重新与另一个人如此亲密的激动兴奋让他的大脑充血。  
一阵模糊的轻笑从对面人的双唇传来。buddy往下看了看，发现自己的手正托在leon的胸上。  
“想抓什么啊，小buddy？”  
他清了清嗓子，双手蹭着布料向下挪动。凉凉的金属擦着他的手指。leon的拉链。热烈的脉动抵着他的指尖，他向更深处进发，物体在他手下跳动着。他抽回了手。  
“buddy？”  
“对不起。”他转过头躲避着直视。“我对这些实在是外行。”  
“要停下吗？”  
“……不。”  
leon的手掌托住了他的脸颊，指尖挑逗着他的耳廓。“别担心。我会好好教你的。”

buddy还没来得及说话便被leon对他下身的突袭打断了。他弓起胯部，倒抽了一口气。他的双手被禁锢在身体两侧，手指几乎陷进他的皮肤。  
“天哪，leon！”  
他勾起一抹坏笑。“背朝墙坐下。”leon的声音带着锋锐的沙哑，buddy颤抖着遵从着。leon站了起来，朝他跪下，双手滑过buddy的双膝然后将它们分开。血液在他两腿间奔涌，灼热而强烈。leon的脸颊摩擦着他的大腿内侧，带起了他一阵呻吟。他扬起头看着满是蛛网的天花板。leon的爱抚挠动着他的腿部神经一路蜿蜒。  
“你以前绝对做过这个。”buddy不是指责，只是想消遣他一下。“这就是你每次完成任务以后做的事吧？侵入一个国家然后勾引它的公民？”  
压力抵着他的小腹，皮带丁零当啷地褪了下来。  
“除非他长得够帅。”  
“我真荣幸。”  
然后是他的拉链，冷气扫过他的肌肤。肾上腺素打着旋儿消失在了手指和脚趾尖。视线里的蛛网模糊了。温暖环住了他的勃起，将他从裤子的拘束中解脱出来。他的喉咙深处发出一阵低沉的呻吟。  
“嘿。”  
他抬起头，leon正盘桓在他两腿之间传递着一簇簇电击般的快感——让他在leon的手中一阵阵地抽动。  
“咋了。”  
“我要你看着。”

词句油一样流过他的全身。他呼了一大口气，举起一只颤抖的手抚上leon的脸颊。扎手的胡茬蹭着他的手，然后他将手伸入leon的发丝。哦，老天。  
嘴唇舔舐着他的顶部。试探着。他小声地恳求着更多，努力控制着自己不知哪来的想要大声咒骂的欲望。  
更多的试探，一只舌头伸了出来品尝着他。快感袭击了他的阴茎。这回他没能忍住从牙缝里冒出来的低吼。  
Leon和他对视着。  
Buddy喉结耸动了一下。眨眼之前leon还没动，眨眼之后——

操，操~~~

炙热。湿滑。

他穿过leon的发丝，感到他已经掌握了那唇舌的节奏。他的良知考虑着是非对错，然后快感冲了过来把良知打了个四脚朝天。干得漂亮，他想。他才不需要向谁去解释呢。

Leon忽闪着眼睛看着他，他的嘴唇抵到了根部，内壁紧紧包裹着他的茎干。美国人经常做这种事吗？他们国家的男人定期这样互相“安慰”？酋长以前跟他说过美国人都是腐化的人渣，盘旋在所有国家边界的上空就像狼群围着一只落单的小鹿，等着品尝第一口肥肉。  
“他们是秃鹫，萨沙6，”他告诉他，每个字都是一声怒吼。“他们迟早会出现在这儿的，记住我说的话。”

一只已经到他家了。他正跪在他的腿间，吸着他的命根子就好像吸着他的命。

人渣？

腐化堕落？

Leon用一次快速的舔舐作为句号松开了他。他的双颊略带粉红，左手陷进了小床深处。  
“别不出声啊小buddy，不够满意吗？”  
他伸直了身体睁着他的蓝眼睛，若无其事地问道。  
“只是想起以前长老们讲的那些关于伟大的美利坚的故事。”挺立的欲望捉弄着他的身体，玷污着他的思想。“他们说你们最擅长的就是吸屌，他们说的很对。”  
Leon直起身子，双手扶住buddy肩膀向他凑了过去，脸近到几乎亲上。  
“别人还告诉我说俄国佬都是快枪手呢。想试试看谁说的对么？”

Buddy用微笑作为掩护发起了突袭。他抓着leon的夹克放倒了他。他发出了一声吃痛的呻吟，leon大意之中倒在了他的身下。动作够快。他把leon压在了床上。还要继续压住他的腿，于是他趴在了leon身上。  
灼热的呼吸舔舐着他的颈侧。他的勃起在空气中与布料摩擦着。“我可不是俄国人，”他耳语着，“所以我觉得是我赢了。”  
“有趣，‘因为我可不觉得我输了’，斯拉夫小朋友。”  
“你现在在我下面。”他向下推动着臀部，感觉到从leon同样挤压着他。“就我所知，这证明我赢了。”  
“噢哦哦，可怜的buddy。”leon抬起手轻拍着他的脸颊。“如此天真浪漫……”  
“你说啥？”他又用力向下压了压。Leon伸手从夹克里掏出了一个塑料包和一版胶袋。它们拍打着他的鼻子，然后leon微笑着，在buddy脸侧拂过。

“或许我们可以双赢？”  
他用斗鸡眼盯着套子和那个显然是‘医用润滑胶油’的袋子。  
“堕落的美国人，我就知道。”  
“嗯哼，‘出自一个天真无邪的天主教男孩’，是吧？你个傻老毛子。”  
无与伦比的喜爱对他造成了无与伦比的影响。  
他的亲吻擦出了血丝，甜蜜的铁锈味使他兴致昂扬。Leon从他们紧贴着的双唇发出小小的哼声，他吸食着，吞咽着，直至他和它合而为一。  
原欲和兽欲在体内增长。  
他从未和艾琳娜体会过这些。他从来没有从任何人身上体会过。

leon从他身后拽过一块毯子盖在了两人身上，护起小小的二人世界，直至暖气将冰冷驱散。leon的鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈，向上方摩擦，然后一路蜿蜒向下将他的牛仔裤和内裤褪下。他用床沿蹭下了鞋子，但没脱下夹克和衬衣。  
肌肤相亲，buddy呻吟着摇晃着臀部，两眼微阂，勃起抵着leon坚实的腹肌刮蹭着。要是就这么做下去那可真是太轻松了，摩擦着leon直至高潮，绝对爽翻天，爽到他——

“嘿，”安全套和润滑油被leon塞到了手里，“你知道你是做什么来着，对吧？”  
妈的那当然了，老子现在自信心都爆棚了。leon是怎么做的来着？他的心脏会不会快到要跳出喉咙？他的手会不会不由自主的颤抖？肾上腺素和肉欲蛇行在两股间带起阵阵欲火？  
buddy向后跪坐在了脚后跟上，把袋子丢了回去。  
“嗯，大概吧。”  
“大概？”leon失笑道。“把手给我。对，就是这样。”leon指导着buddy探入他的双臀间，带着他的指尖轻轻按压着他的软肉。“这儿。先用手指。慢慢来，用上润滑液。要是痛到我，我就揍你一顿。”  
buddy颤巍巍地笑了一下。leon拿开了手，调整好两人的位置。然后把他的双腿勾住了buddy的后臀。

小袋子屈服在了buddy的牙齿之下。他的修长而冰凉的手指开始缓缓扩张，除了leon的脸不知道该看哪。他看着他在他手指深入时将头侧向一边叹息。他还以为他的反应会更激烈。leon和他的视线交汇着，他开始好奇在他之前还有过多少人，有多少人爱抚过他今天爱抚的肌肤，有多少人品尝过他今天品尝的双唇？想着他会不会最后只是他曾有过的沧海巫山中的一滴水一片云？

leon轻哼了一声，如此细小无助以至于将buddy从他的思绪中振了出来。他向更深处侵入，然后扭动了一下手指。

同样无助的呻吟。

他的鲜血瞬间上涌。然后扑上去把leon压在了身下。他俯视着他怀中的男人：leon正眯着眼睛看向他，嘴角带着挑衅的笑。

“嗯？春宵苦短啊，要做快做。”他抬起他的臀瓣摩擦着，话里满是晦暗的恳求。“动起来，小buddy。”

他开始喜欢起这个新昵称了。

他套上套子。手还在抖，妈的。热量穿过衣服从他身下传了过来。衣服太碍事了，但他们的呼吸还带着白汽。还是太冷了。  
暖意缭绕着他，他向前推进。他深吸了一大口气，又往深处顶入一寸。Leon没出声，buddy想知道他疼不疼，自己做的对不对。他推入最后一点距离，现在他们完全结合了。

他停了下来，品味着。感觉很熟悉，但是……仍有所不同。手指穿过他的发丝，托起他的脸庞。在他身下，leon侧着头带着他以前从未听过的热情低语着buddy的名字。他用抽送作为回应，带给两人超然的欢愉。  
快感蜷曲在他腿间，流过两人的连结。他不由自主地战栗着，抽动着，感到全然的疯狂——疯狂。因为他之前甚至从未想过会有这些。完全没想过。甚至在以前他和其他的独立斗士在晚上一边簇拥在一起取暖一边希望第二天不会有人一睡不醒的时候也没有过。甚至在他思念着艾琳娜紧挨着他的呼吸和她包裹着他的方式还有他背后和她发中彼此的手——

Leon沮丧地哼唧了一声，将他从他的小宇宙中拽了出来。感觉如此迥然而相似。手指在buddy的衬衫下游走，追寻着他胸膛上的伤口7，爱怜着缝合的创痕。那儿应该会有个疤。他们已经告诉过他了。

但对他来说，这是个标志。

小床在leon迎合他的身体时吱吱作响。爆炸一般的快感袭击了他。他的动作顺滑了许多。这个……这就是刚刚不见了的感觉。

双手相握，十指相扣。他不太自信地眨了眨眼，然后与leon的视线汇合了。一闪而过的傻笑，然后一句‘一切都好’送进了他的耳朵。他呻吟着，舔舐着leon的脉搏感受着他的心跳，然后伴着它坚实有力地不停抽送着。

Leon哭了出来，身体弓起松开了buddy的手。然后他感到指甲嵌入他背后的肌肤带起尖锐的刺痛和他低吼出的呻吟。他的臀部抽动地更加用力，更加深入。近了，快到了，他感到像过去了一个世纪。他揉捏着leon的肌肉和乳头，探索着他两肋的沟壑。然后他一路向下玩弄leon紧实的腹肌，指尖擦过他的毛发握住滚烫的坚挺。他差点停下腰部的动作。Leon软糯的低泣催促着他继续，buddy颤抖着用手环住那根火热。血管在他手中跳动着，呼应着leon的欲望，顶端渗出滴滴前液流过他的手指。

让他如此沉迷。

他几乎达到了高潮，但还尽可能地拖延着。这感觉就像是永恒的一瞬，不该就此结束，尤其不该结束在其他的一切如此不堪时。

他小小的愿望很快便被leon呻吟着的他的名字击碎了。他肌肉绷紧，臀部紧缩。他感到皮肤如此紧绷，好像伸展到了极限肉体即将爆炸——

他的喉咙发出一阵窒息般的呻吟。Leon轻声说了什么，随即淹没在他心脏的重音里。

他狠狠地射了，眼睛紧闭。

指甲戳进他的后背，刺痛拢住他的游思甚至当他的身体还在颤抖、释放着的时候。脸颊一侧传来一声呜咽，他手中的灼热跳动着。

快感如洪水漫过大坝，然后倾泻而下。

不停地颤抖着、喘息着。暗红的和橘黄的光斑在黑暗中耀武扬威。他的额头抵着leon的衬衫，汗液的气息充满了他的鼻腔。深呼吸。  
手指划过他的头发，他哼唧着回应着leon的笑声。  
“操。Buddy,”leon问道，胸膛顶着他，“你还好吗？”  
他又嘟囔了了一声，这是他所有肺泡的要求。他大腿上的肌肉都快痉挛了。余韵冲击着他的股沟。他还在插在leon体内，极致的紧致让他大脑晕眩。

他等着羞耻的训斥。还有禁欲。还有艾琳娜的幽魂冲出来冲他哀号“为什么？”  
但是这一切……都没有出现。只有leon，激情和火花。没有悲痛和伤感，有的是某种释放和解脱。

这件事现在看来也不是很疯狂嘛。

leon叹息着伸展了一下，buddy领会了他的暗示。他缓缓退了出来，然后剥掉了安全套。有几滴液体留在了他的手上。他盯着它们，然后欣赏着仍旧在他身下喘息的leon。他们看着对方，沉默冻结了空气。他张开嘴，然后又闭上了。他妈的他该说啥？用过的套子掉在了小床的另一边。他可以等等再处理它。

弹簧的尖叫划破了寂静。leon坐了起来，脱掉了夹克和T恤，光滑的脖颈诱惑着他去采撷。他伸过手臂，手指舒展。

“热起来了。真好。这些炉子热得真快。”

他除了想着'我刚才在你里面，是不是很诡异？'以外大脑一片空白。然后又想了想可能他说话前应该冷静一下过过脑子。leon往边上挪了挪，拍了拍床示意他躺过来。他躺了过去，地方小到他给他两盖上毯子的时候差点掉下去，好在一只手遛到他的背上把他搂了起来。他把脸埋在leon颈窝，头发搔着他的脸颊。他和leon的双腿交缠在一起，发觉这一切令人沉醉地完美。

在艾琳娜死后，他的世界变成一幅破碎的拼图永远不再完整。这对他来说无异于世界末日，但对于他身边的人，他们还能大笑，还能继续生活。过了几周JD又能笑出来了。他记得那时候。他的拳头、JD嘴角的血丝，没有词语能够描述他的心情。他只知道最后他自己脸颊湿润、JD蜷缩在角落里哭泣。

那时让他没能道歉的是骄傲，而现在是死亡了。

leon在他的耳边嘟囔着打了个哈欠。真可爱。buddy用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子。他想起过去是怎么抱着艾琳娜的：在他们回家后、吃东西时、依偎在沙发上聊起吉玛8是学校里第一个能数到一百的还有马可8和帕维尔8又因为积木吵架、在他们做完后睡觉时。想起他们会躺在床上抱着对方，欣慰于知道自己在世上并不是孤单一人。

“别睡。”buddy说，一只手滑向leon的胸膛。一个期许。“我还不想就这样结束了  
“我知道。”leon打了个哈欠。“就有点儿困。嘿，”leon坐了起来，头发都黏在一边了，“我好饿。你饿吗？”  
“不是很饿。”撒谎，他内疚的原因之一，但他不知道下一顿饭能在哪儿碰见。如果leon去搜查他极其有限的补给的话他还能不能抵赖呢？估计是不行了。  
“哦，老兄。我真想吃个芝士堡。超多芝士，不过加量牛排也可以。嗯哼。干得漂亮，绝对不是健康食——”  
“你要走了吗？”他的担忧肯定溜进嗓子里顺路出去了。Leon亲了亲他的脖子，有节奏地拍了拍他的背。  
“当然不是。我的老大总习惯不把我喂饱就把我丢去大战丧尸。不给干粮就算了连零食也没有。一群混蛋。你估计还会以为他们至少还会给我点东西打架时候能——哦！”  
“哦？咋了？”  
Leon大睁着眼睛靠向了他。倔强的头发让他看起来像只小八哥。  
“差点忘了！”  
“忘了啥？你惊到我了。”

他被leon推回床上，看着leon爬过他在自己脱掉的外套里摸索着。他们的胯部互相摩擦着，buddy的身体决定再度展示一下自己的雄风。他的手掌贴上了leon紧实的翘臀抚摸着。真性感——他以前还以为自己从来不会把这个词用在另外一个男人身上呢——今天和leon呆在一起性致来的格外轻松随便。

一个塑料包装袋落在了他的胸上。有那么一小会儿他还以为这又是什么其他的leon随身配备的性爱辅助用品，那种会把第二发变成什么淫秽性癖show的东西。【手铐和口塞】9——其他的独立战士们在掩体后玩笑的对象。他们传阅的一本黄色杂志。这个小袋子好像没那么大吧。

Leon把自己拉了回来，又滑回buddy身边。暖和——属于他的——buddy想，紧接着立马把这个想法丢到脑子里巨大的焚化炉里然后盖上了盖子。就像那时一个孩子带来一只他们在外面找到的小鸟。他告诉他们，不要过于投入，鸟类很脆弱，雏鸟更是如此。它可能第二天就香消玉殒了。确实如此，过了一天它就成了一个带着皮毛的没有生命的废品了。好一课“生命循环。”

他看向leon，捋顺了他的头发。不要过于投入。真是笑话。

“想来点儿吗？”彩色的糖果在他面前哗啦啦地响。“M&M’s10，超棒。”

的确不错。巧克力包裹着他的舌头让他口渴，但吃完半袋子这该死的玩意儿之后饥饿终于消停了。

“不算是牛排，”他看着leon把最后一片糖衣从袋子扫进嘴里说道。  
“不算是。不过是个好主意——牛肉味M&M’s。我们绝对能做一卡车。”  
“真恶心。”  
“你要去过美国绝对会大吃一惊的。”

他咯咯咯地笑了起来，buddy惊讶于这如此自然。他的手指插入leon发中，脸颊摩擦着，气氛转变得飞快。  
他们亲吻着，几乎绝望一般饥渴。有急事。恐慌拉扯着他的胃袋迫使他停了下来。  
“几点了？”  
Leon抱怨了一声，抬起胳膊看了看表——他全身上下唯一的武装。  
“两点半。别担心了。我们还有大把时间。”

一生的时间才算。他顺从着leon，感到衬衣的纽扣被拉开了。拇指划过他的乳首，擦过伤口。Leon说话的声音低沉下来，兴致退去了。

“就像钉子一样，是吧？”  
“哈？”  
“就是这种感觉。被钉住一样。就像什么人往你胸膛里塞了个刺猬？那是它们的刺脊。他们会兴奋起来，然后就会四处乱逛，然后你就会痛得跟个小婊子一样，对吧？”  
“你是怎么——”  
一声叹息。Leon滑下床站了起来，背对着他。卧槽。这是刚刚他的手挠的吗？  
“这是……好几年前了。现在没事了。就这么说吧，我知道那是什么感觉，我也不是自愿的。

他气得想要破口大骂。Buddy站了起来擦着自己的脸。愤怒就像针扎一样。他想说你来试试就因为被政府夺走房子所以你差点被冻死，看看第二天早上你能醒过来而你的朋友早已变成一具冰冷的尸体就因为你那天晚上幸运地多了一条毯子你会绝望到什么地步。

坐以待毙绝不可能。给自己注射寄生虫无异于自杀。确实是自杀式袭击。死前多干掉几个敌人。病态地终结，彼此毁灭。

不。Leon不会明白这些的。

他想张开嘴告诉他，但眼里的淤青和疤痕抓住了他的视线。一道长长的青痕从leon的肩胛蜿蜒到后背。毫无疑问是斯维特拉娜的BOW11把他当成垒球时留下的纪念。

他用他的BOW救下了leon，然后leon也救了他。

他想要起来用手轻抚leon的疤痕，把他拉回床上到他怀里。但紧接着的话冲掉了所有激情。

“你之后要重新回去教书吗？”  
他拖着肩膀，然后耸了耸看向了地板。  
“不。”  
“不？妈的为啥不？你喜欢教书，对吧？而且你说不定还很会教学呢……”  
“我就是不能。别说了，leon。”  
“不不不。”leon转过身来，buddy不由自主地扫了一眼他的身体。“没门。跟我说说，到底还有啥你能做的，萨沙？”

最大的惭愧，他缩了一下。剧烈到就像痉挛一般。

“是JD跟你说。”

蠢货。要不是你已经死了我绝对会把你揍到死然后再到活。

“是啊。他跟我说过点儿事儿。他就是想让我帮你——”  
“那件事不是他该说的。他没权利说。”  
双手紧紧握住了他的肩膀。铁一般的指头快陷进肉里一样紧紧抓着他。  
“他是你的朋友！操他妈的，bud——sasha！你不觉得你不继续下去是欠他的吗，欠艾琳娜的？我多少次抓着你试着把这些东西塞进你那个猪脑子里。”  
“这一点儿也不关你的事，美国佬。”  
“怎么可能不关我的事！”他被推到墙上。Leon的眼睛闪着怒火，有那么一瞬间buddy被他吓到了。“在我们经历这么多之后，你真的觉得你对我来说就是个炮友？你他妈的为啥就不能对我说实话呢？”

他靠向leon，想要怒吼、放弃、告诉他这一切的感觉。一无所有但又失而复得——就算只有一星半点，只有在肮脏发臭躺着老鼠尸体的地窖中一瞬的幸福——却明知它飞逝的终点。还有更深的，深过它的——

他勾过leon的脖子。不再伪装。他紧紧搂着他，重新吻着他——不再是“我现在想干你”的那种，而是投降屈服。好吧好吧，你赢了。

“坐下，”他沙哑地说。Leon皱起额头，但还是放开了buddy的肩膀然后坐在了他的身旁，紧紧盯着对面的墙。差点没把buddy逗乐。

秒针在静默中嘀嗒响着。时间川流不息，他得抓紧了。

Buddy把头转向一边，肺部急需咳嗽止痒。他把手搭在leon腿上——一不小心——不过很适合他。“我杀过人。我不会用‘这是打仗’来为自己辩护。我用枪、用BOW杀了他们。你真的觉得我还能回到学校然后给孩子们上课？在这一切之后？”他感到一只手覆住他的手背，他深吸了一口气。“就感觉我好像出了什么毛病、被腐蚀了。就好像是某种疾病而我向它屈服了。你明白吗？做一个士兵是你的工作。而我以前是要帮助别人、照料别人的。我他妈现在是什么东西呢？”

他哽住了，压制住了想要抽泣的冲动。残余的酒精试着哄骗他双手掩面哭个痛快，但他把泪水用力吸了回去，直至它们化作眼后的酸肿。  
他怀念教书。老天吶，他真想念它。

“我懂。”

他哼了一声。他手上覆盖着的手掌挪到了他的膝盖上。差点又让他性奋起来。“我真的懂，buddy。浣熊市之后我想过我再也不能做回正常人了。我见过死人活过来然后吃着别人。我见过人们搞砸了一切甚至是他们自己的家庭，就因为他们沉迷于工作。再度‘正常’是很可怕的，因为这意味着你不再正常了。”他神游了一会儿，buddy知道他迷失在过往中了。他轻轻拍了拍leon。  
“leon——”  
“‘正常’会变成角落里的凝视和黑暗的跳动。会拒绝在夜里出门，因为操他妈的如果我要死我也要死在我的公寓里，而不是大街上。”

他们对视着，出乎buddy意料的是，leon是笑着的。“我可算是好好哲他妈学了一把。一切会好的。可能现在感觉不出来，但确实会好起来的。你多大？差不多和我一样？还很年轻。我们还有很长的路，”他环着buddy的肩膀说，“一切还不算晚。”  
他想要回答，但喉咙紧紧地打成一结让他没能说出话。他咽了咽唾沫，使劲点了点头。Leon亲了亲他的脸颊。

“你能再答应我一件事吗？”

他想说不，但紧接着：  
别犯傻了。就算他现在要你打爆自己的脑袋你也会说好。

“什么事？”

“去做你喜欢的事。你不是喜欢教书么？去做吧，照顾孩子们。你不会伤害他们的，也不会带坏他们。但如果你把时间都用在自暴自弃沉浸于悲痛中……嗯，，你多半会把自己脑袋切下来包在玫瑰里送给斯维特拉娜。你想想她得多高兴啊——如此轻松地毁了你的人生。

估计能笑掉她的大牙，他想象了一下那幅画面。他甚至找不到一个俄语或者英语的词来形容她。不过用‘贱逼’的话很接近了，相当接近。

“我保证，我会试着做的。”

“成吧，我猜。”leon把手探向下方，穿过buddy的后臀，摩擦着他的大腿根部。“所以？”他说道，buddy心领神会了。

斯维特拉娜的脸消失在一阵热浪中。他惊讶于他所感受到的能够如此轻盈醒目。他的夹克和衬衫被leon扒了下来，然后是他的裤子、内裤、鞋子。屋子里暖和地恰到好处，他坐了一会儿，享受着从束缚中解脱了的快意。

舌头先发制人，然后是牙齿后来居上摩擦着他的脖颈。他叹息着偏过头，美妙绝伦。  
穿过他大腿深处，leon缓缓地揉搓着。慢条斯理地，谁在乎现在几点。  
然后游到了他的背，这回leon跨在了他身上。他恶劣地笑着，手指在空中画了个圈。

翻身。

过去的那些年就好像在迷雾中求生。眼睛到处都是、随时观察四周、小心金属的反光。他伏在床上时却挥不去脑海中后背抵着的刀的想象——惊讶无助。

Leon贴住他，手按着buddy的屁股。  
“我不会伤到你的，小buddy。”  
“我知道，”他低语着，恼怒着自己的窘迫。他猛地抽动了一下——只是条件反射——然后胃也抽了一下。  
他吐了一口气，无助地张望着。

他首先感觉到肩胛上的碰触——他缩了一下——然后又擦过了他的后颈。并无不适。  
他把头埋在臂弯里神游着。  
两只手手指舒展，扫平了他的紧张和疼痛。它们在他的伤疤上绕着圈，拇指不停按揉着。他感觉自己就像一只被主人挠着肚子取悦时的猫咪不由自主地呼噜着。

手掌顺着他的脊背一路滑下，摸索着他的后腰。手指的轻轻地按压着就好像是无声的请求。然后它们又往更深处探去，到了臀尖然后又越过去。

当它们小心翼翼地深入的时候他静了下来，然后它们停住了。等待着。他一动不动，胸中满溢。他感到两眼发花，头晕目眩。就像过山车的俯冲，就像自由落体。

Leon温暖的胸膛贴着他的后背，嘴巴爱抚着他的脖子和耳朵。他正说着什么黑暗甜蜜的情话，不过要是你的大脑正从天上往下掉，你多半只能听见调调。

“闭嘴，”他说，“闭上嘴然后赶紧干活儿。”

耳边传来一阵轻笑。

然后是一个吻。

他身上忽然一轻，旁边的衣服窸窣着，他耳朵竖起肌肉紮结。勃起在腹肌和床单间摩擦着。

他在等待。

然后手指带着嘴唇回来了。牙齿啃噬着他的肩膀，咬出浅浅的牙印。有点疼，疼得令人愉悦。手指上下梭巡着，刮蹭着他臀瓣敏感的肌肤，带起熟悉的顺滑。而另一面的物事正不时跳动着。

Leon暂停了一下，紧接着他边深入到buddy体内，手指抚慰着他已经完全扩张的小穴。他咬着手臂——这不算疼，但老天吶这感觉也太诡异了。他感受着颈后leon阵阵粗重的呼吸，感觉好像有点脱线，好像一开始的疯狂的感觉又回来跟他打着招呼说你好。  
俯冲着，坠落着。他完全没能感觉到leon的手指在里面到底呆了多久。两根指头交叉着往里深入，然后扭动了一下。他感到脑子里烧过一道火花——不算是快感，但操他妈的很接近了。他大声叫着然后向后扭动。Leon的呼吸零乱起来。  
后穴突然空了，他在手臂中呻吟着，向后摩擦着leon和床单。  
“往上，”leon命令,“抬起来。顶住膝盖。”

他感觉leon的声音就像蹦极的推手。他笨拙地服从着，充满渴望。

他的额头搭在胳膊上，两腿叉开。Leon的手扶在他的臀部，热情地爱抚着。世间万物都好像蜗牛一样慢了下来，就连时间也仿佛融在了蜜里。

Leon轻缓地进入，然后他感到脑子里好像炸开了一个太阳。他瞳孔睁大，猛吸了一口气。然后快感缓缓地在不爽的紧绷中退潮了。这一向如此吗？他呻吟着，迎合着伏在他身上的leon。一只手环握住了他的阴茎，他又慢慢硬了。Leon在他耳边叫着他的名字——这回是萨沙，不是buddy。这本应该让内疚扭住他的肠子，本该唤起艾琳娜每次如此这般呼唤着他名字的幻影。  
然而没有。他只是用呻吟回应着，感到自己在他的手中硬的发痛。

Leon在他体内停住了，他的呼吸好似他的硬挺。他轻轻地擦着buddy的后颈，然后一把握住。Buddy不由自主地抽咽了一声。他开始喜欢占有leon了。

他又轻又快地抽插着，浅而急。他弓起背，发出一声被打断的低吼。环着他的手撸动着，他被快感前后夹击了。Buddy往leon的手里顶了顶，又叫了一声。Leon停了一下，然后把他转了过来亲吻着他的脸颊。Buddy侧过头，用双唇捕捉着他的吻。Leon抽插地更深了。

他的耳垂被牙齿舔舐撕咬着。又往他体内的浴火里添了点柴。不像是挠痒的那种——他在leon一次次地用力冲击着他、而他用呻吟作为回应的时候意识到——更像是伤口愈合。灼烧止血、术后清洁、剪除腐肉、吸走腐毒。  
欲望在他腿间盛放，他嘶嘶抽气，感到快感不断蔓延。他紧紧抓住毯子，指节发白。Leon在他耳边低语着——黑暗而绝望——大约是‘来吧，宝贝儿，来吧，’但在他脑海里血液奔涌的咆哮声中，言语失却了所有意义。  
更紧了，也更硬了。leon停在了他体内，喘息着将他带向终点。

天，他已经射了——

空气从leon的肺里冲向buddy的脖子，手下出现了浅浅的瘀痕。  
“老天，”buddy喘息着，交织在狂喜和激情里，“leon……”

回答他的是一声猫一样的吼叫。Buddy想象着：头向后仰起，发丝挡住一只眼睛，嘴唇张开——绝对的高潮景象，艺术的杰作。  
在一阵悄然无声的长长的停顿后。

汗液从的额头滴落。Leon的下巴——也可能是手——压着他的背。Leon没再继续抽动——尽管小leon不停地催促他继续深入继续向前继续制造快感。buddy小小地哼了哼，低沉地恳求着。  
最后，leon拖着嗓子回应了。  
“操。B…Buddy。”  
对buddy来讲。他才不介意；他在意的是他一直坚挺着的不停抽动着的勃起。  
一只手检查着，抚慰着。然后他重新撸动起来。

我一点儿也不介意

“转过去，”leon说，带着杂乱的激情。Buddy翻过身，只来得及看到蓝眼睛闪了一下，然后leon的脑袋就消失在他的腿间。Buddy弯起腰，眼睛紧闭着体味leon含住它的一瞬。不像上次一样，只是让它变硬。这次是尾声，是服务它直到高潮。  
比刚才更硬——还比刚才硬的更快。

他抚过头发，脸颊，指尖擦过leon的下巴抚摸着正环着他的阴茎的双唇。他快到了。

从根到顶，还有它们之间的每一寸都被leon饥渴的扭动的舌头舔舐着。Buddy的腿搭在他的肩膀上，邀请着leon更加深入的探索。他肌肉紧绷，而且他敢发誓他感觉自己就像被吞了进去。

欲求以稳定的节奏增长着。他伸开身体，臀部紧缩——但在他登上极乐顶峰之前，手指插入了他的后穴。一声哭泣逃出了他的喉咙。他的手指陷进leon的头发，所有的一切都在升高，然后更高——

高潮几乎把他的五脏六腑都射出来。他颤抖着射进leon的嘴里。他跨越了巅峰。然后骤然落下。光芒在他紧闭的眼皮底下闪烁，他抽搐着，余波一阵阵地冲刷而过。他屏住了呼吸，将空气死死地锁在肺里。  
Leon等着他的快感从咆哮着的热浪变作温暖的火苗。Buddy长舒了一口气，睁开了眼睛。天花板闪着白光——然后是红点，他眨了眨眼。

他的感知一点点回来了。他撑起手肘，看着leon侧过头吐出他的种子。他坐立不安地抓着毯子——现在已经热得用不到了——然后清了清嗓子。

“如何？”leon躺在了buddy旁边半压着他问道。Buddy点了点头，还有点儿喘。

“你刚刚是…叫我宝贝儿了吗？”

Leon从发丝后凝视着他，嘴角的笑闪着水光。

“可能吧。记不太清了。这样，你这会儿可以靠着墙，我能伸展开点儿。我比你矮——可能我的屁股不会挂在床外面。”

撒谎——他曾希望leon对此能原谅他——但他什么也没说。擦着他皮肤的泥墙冰一样，他把毯子衬在了墙和背之间。Leon又把脸埋进他的颈窝蹭着，柔软而亲密。

—别太投入—

—可笑之极—

他用手梳着leon的头发。去他妈的爱别离。

“所以，有啥想法么？”leon窃窃私语着，指尖点着buddy的手臂就好像在给他脑海里的歌打着节拍。

“想法？咋地，你需要满足一下小宠物的被爱需求吗？”他笑着把嘴压住leon的耳朵。“哦leon，你怎么这么大——”

“俄国怪胎。我的意思是你要做什么的想法。你承诺过的，记得吗？”

“我需要一张更大的床。”

“还有一个放它的家，是啊，我知道。”他停顿了一会儿，然后试探着说：“一个心理医生？”

“可能吧。”他那些冰冷的要死的——不，病态的想法最好严严实实地关在脑子里。他已经过够冰冷的生活了。他可不想把自己可怜的尸体也冻起来。

他抖了一下，往leon身边靠了靠。他胸膛上的汗已经干了，尽管有热暖，他还是感到寒意扫过了他的全身。他抓过毯子卷在了他们身上，就像茧一样。就像永恒。

不…因为你知道茧最后成什么了。它们破茧而出，羽化成虫，然后飞啊飞啊飞啊——

他用手臂环住leon——就像第一天上学紧紧抱着父母大腿的孩子。

“我真想和你一起走。”

“哦，现在你想和我去看美国了？”leon的声音从调笑转向了严肃。“但是啊，我也想。我会想你的，你个怪胎。”

他没法回答。因为如果他开口了，说出的一切都会是错的，就像厚厚的泥浆玷污华丽的地板。所以他哼了一声，紧紧地闭上了嘴，把下巴搭在了leon的头上。

“快睡吧，小buddy。”

你也快走了。

他抽回手，然后放在身体两侧。这样更轻松，因为如果他在leon临走时醒来，他不确定会不会屈服于自己。他不想让leon记住的最后的他是哭泣的，哀求的，跪在他面前的。他会坚强。

他睡前最后感觉到的是leon放在他胸前的手。在他的伤口上。在他的标志上。

肆

他缓缓醒来。

有那么一会儿，世间只有天花板和他的呼吸。他不想思考。不想感受他身旁的空虚。不想面对事实。

屋子里的热量消退殆尽。寒冷夹着他的手臂和脚趾，就连他的脖子也没被饶过。他呻吟了一声，把身体蜷在毛毯里，心知肚明寒冷席卷他只是时间问题。不会致命，但极他妈的烦人。

要是活在寒冰地狱里那也太悲惨了。他得找几件衣服。

快点快点快点，一只腿穿错了，一只袜子失踪了。

他在空M&M’s的袋子下面找到了它。

悲伤在他胃里凿了个大洞。这感觉就好像leon死了而不是一走了之。他小小的痕迹散落在房间：他的气味，M&M’s的袋子，两只安全套躺在地板上。他模糊地想着哪只是谁的。

他穿上了鞋和外套，感觉好了一点。他努力抑制着看向昨夜的残余的冲动，走向厕所，酒精正催促着他的膀胱。

他一进去就看到了那张便条。

钢笔写的，夹在leon的酒壶上，手写的字体透露着作者的急促。

你承诺过的+去弄点煤油

他把它拿了起来，不知道该大笑还是大哭。它们最终夹杂在一起，化作了卡在喉咙里的一声哽咽。他用手擦着脸。

我绝对会想念你的你个美国败类。

他折起字条，然后小心翼翼地藏在了裤子口袋里。

是的。他承诺过。

他洗漱完，肚子吵得就像一只愤怒的猫。别再继续在爆炸后的超市里觅食。别再继续没命似的喝酒。

地下室的门咔哒作响，他推开门，沐浴着晨光，然后眨了眨眼笑了起来。

酒壶从手里滑落。

一切为时未晚。

 

END

 

 

脑内小剧场：  
他想要回答，但喉咙紧紧地打成一结让他没能说出话。他咽了咽唾沫，使劲点了点头。Leon亲了亲他的脸颊。

“你能再答应我一件事吗？”

他想说不，但紧接着：  
别犯傻了。就算他现在要你打爆自己的脑袋你也会说好。

“什么事？”

“Marry me。”

“好。“

全剧终


End file.
